


Yoga

by TheRepublic



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Fluttershy works out





	Yoga

Fluttershy was doing yoga in tights and bare feet out in nature on a mat. 

She loved this feeling, the calmness, the outdoors, the sounds of the animals she loved it all. It truly made yoga even more spiritual than it was. 

Fluttershy did the downward dog again pushing up with her bare toes taking deep breaths as she prepared to do some pretty difficult moves 

You see...Fluttershy wasnt just good at Yoga she was excellent at Yoga. Shd had even led Rainbow in a session and Rainbow had gotten stronger because of it 

Fluttershy had started out to shy to do yoga but now she was doing it often. She even taught others how to do it She still couldnt believe she actually tried keeping her socks on during earlier yoga sessions but now she always took them off. 

She did yoga often now and always took her socks off for it. She had better grip with bare feet anyway so she did like this from then on. Howeve when she taught others some of her students would keep theirs on. 

She didnt mind this though and didnt force them to take them off. She had decided to leave it up to the individual on what they wanted to do. Some kept theirs on some took them off. It didnt matter to her 

Fluttershy went into downward dog again. She had already done this position a few times before but it was good to do it repeatedly sometimes as it was a great workout. 

Fluttershy was always sweaty after yoga sessions. But that was okay as thay just meant she was doing a good job. 

As she did yoga she thought about naked yoga. She didnt do naked yoga at all but knee some who did. Tree hugger who also does yoga did not do naked yoga and even told Fluttershy after Fluttershy accidently asked her to do nude yoga with her which was very embarressing for Fluttershy.

Tree Hugger forgave her though as she was just thst type of person. Fluttershy was very grateful that had forgiven her and to this day they drill did yoga together. 

What Tree Hugger didnt refuse to take off however was her socks. Tree Hugger was an avid yogi and avid about not wearing socks during a session. However she admired that when someone who Tree Hugger was teaching had refused to take their socks off Tree Hugger never forced them to take them off as she felt as it was up to the individual to decide but she strongly recommended taking them off. Others followed her advice and were fine with it and others refused but it was all okay

Fluttershy giggled as she remembered doing many sessions with Tree Hugger where Tree Hugger started her workout by making it a necessity to take her socks off before a workout and whenever she forgot she freaked out. Tree Hugger was pretty adorable in that regard and she admired tree hugger for being a huge barefooter as well. 

Fluttershy sighed and then went into childs pose resting their for a bit before going on to different moves 

However as much as she loved doing yoga with tree hugger she loved doing it by herself to. That was never going to change 

Tree Hugger also did yoga by herself from time to time as did other yogis. Which made Fluttershy a true yogi

As Fluttershy stretched in her leggings shirt and bare feet on the mat she sighed becoming one with the whole nature 

She pushed against the mat with her toes getting into a yoga headstand and holding that position

She grunted staying still as it was one of rhe most difficult positions put their. 

She stayed their sweating. She loved it though. Yoga always brought peace her 

She still stayed their having so much control. She knew that this was one of Tree Huggers most favorite positions

Her balancing was amazing. She had been doing yoga for years which allowed her to do that. 

She stayed for a bit more not getting shaky at all but she knew she would soon so she might have to cut it short

She took deep breaths as that was one of the keys to this pose. 

She then counted down until she left the pose making sure to stay their till she got to zero 

She soon got their she stayed their for a little bit more until she laid back down 

Fluttershy then did a few more poses very advanced poses to. She did not mind these poses although the slow poses she liked alot as well. 

She did those to including childs pose which she knew was the easiest but she didnt mind throwing it in their. 

Fluttershy kept at it keeping her mind clear. 

Also during when Fluttershy had gotten into yoga she actually did try out yoga socks but ultimately she stopped using them after she used them the first time. Barefoot had certainly been better for her so she just sticked to that version of yoga

She even did power yoga and even did yoga that was way to intense for alot of people but she loved it all so she didnt mind. 

She continued stretching going into childs pose and several other low impact poses and easy poses sighing tired but happy 

She then finished and collapsed on the ground laying their trying to catch her breath. She took her clothes off that were making her sweaty her bare feet had sweated the most

She loved yoga and would never stop doing it.


End file.
